A head up display for a vehicle is a device that is included in a vehicle to emit an image light toward a windshield of a vehicle. The head up display for a vehicle may display kinds of information including operation information while driving a vehicle.
The head up display for a vehicle includes a display panel to generate and output an image light, and at least one mirror to reflect the image light generated in the display panel.
The image light generated in the display panel may be incident onto the windshield by a mirror, and a driver may recognize a virtual image appearing ahead of the windshield.